


I Love You; No You Don't

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo [10]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Confessions, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which confession and denial.





	I Love You; No You Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the 4th card slot for the _denial_ prompt on my cap_ironman bingo.

"I love you, Tony."

"No. No, you don't, Steve."

"What? Why do you keep saying that, Tony?"

Steve stared at the man in front of him, feeling very concerned as Tony backed away from him yet again and very aware of the other Avengers watching them - however still acting like they weren't.

Tony snorted loudly and rolled his eyes like the reason was very obvious to everyone, but Steve. Although Steve could think of many reasons for someone who loved Tony, would want the man to know that they were in love with him.

"Most people aren't actually in love with me for me. They want to be rich and be on the arm of a man who has a lot of money that they can find happiness in that rather than the man they married. There are many, many other reasons that I could also name so forgive me if I doubt your meaning that isn't like everyone else."

Steve crossed the room immediately and gently pulled Tony into his arms and lightly kissed his forehead before pulling back slightly to meet Tony's surprised gaze.

"I love you, Tony, not your money."

"You'll have to prove that then."

"Looking forward to it."


End file.
